Talk:Clare Edwards/@comment-24041133-20140430054358
I miss s8-s12 Clare( even though she was a big drama queen in s11, s13 is still worse.) Besides Cam she was the most relatable character on the show. I liked her in season 8 she was an outsider in her first year, a bit stuck up, she was nice though, I liked that she supported Jane on the football team, and I loved it when she stood up for Connor and to Shep( he didn't even last the seasonxD) In season 9 we saw go through a breakup she was obviously hurt, but not heart broken. We start to see she has a passion for writing. I also liked that she stood up for herself when she was being used by K.C, and told him to stop blaming stuff on himself. In season 10 she earned queen status she told Ali to stop caring about Dave's hot list. I also loved when she showed Jenna that she didn't get surgery on her breasts, and told her she doesn't care about the rumors she spread. Then with Eli, although K.C did give her some confidence Eli made her come out of her shell in a comfortable and funny way^.^ Also liked it when she danced with Ali when Ali was making a fool of herself. She was so sweet when she took the fall for Adam's tampons, and gave him some really good advice when he was in a really bad state. I also liked that she tried to be a peacemaker with the Eli and Fitz conflict. She was naive, but it was wrong of Eli to try and posion Fitz. Then while rumors are flying of Ali she claims she hates the double standard, and stands by Ali's side saying she means a lot to her before she leaves. We see her deal with her parent's divorce which was really hard, and felt it no cared what she thought. She feared for her, and Eli's relationship. Their relationship became stronger in umberlla though<3 He was going to be their for her through her parent's divorce and she was helping him with his hoarding problem. Later I did like when she finally saw what Fitz was trying to do her( please realize too Maya),and told him to leave. Fitz may have had a hard life but he was stalking, and manuplating. Her break up with Eli I hated when people were cussing, and blaming it on her. Eli's behavior was scaring her and hey she's no therapist she didn't know what to do she was only 15! I did however did not like when she left him there. S11 a season where Clare's character was unlikable. Only thing I can say is liked that she was a good friend to Adam(only friend she was good to) Her accepting Jake's apology, but not Ali's was really ooc since she was a girl who thought double standards were unjust. Luckily in s12 she was CLARIFFIC(I'm sorry I had to) once again. She was adorakable again, and a great friend telling Ali that it was her choice about what to do with the possible baby. Clare was also so encouraging of Eli, and trying to cheer him up when he was discouraged of his abilities. I also liked that she brushed off, and apologized to Adam and Connor.( even though they made a viedo of herxD) Then we see her go through another horrible experience with her stupid ass excuse of a boss. She really looked up to this man, and having to find out your hero is a disgusting creep. She lost herself for a minute, but then she finally told Eli and wanted his help. She wanted to show everyone what kinda man is Asher, but finally went to the police(writers I'm still waiting on that plot.) For the rest of the season we see her being encouraging and loving to Eli again, and continuing to be a great friend to Ali. Lol She even rebels against her mom, and gets Jake's truck and get Eli to go see Adam. Then in s12c she had a point into crashing Drew's party, and when Drew embarrassed her like that, and she pushed him into the pool I was like thankyou Clare he's been annoying all this past season. I also liked that she didn't take Eli back, becasue he said she was the problem and then left her devasted. I love you Eli, but nope it's gonna take more than an apology to win Clarebear back.(reminds me when drunk Miles tried to apologize to Maya, but she wasn't gonna forgive him either) Eventually she does forgive him, and even though she stated from the begining of the show that she was gonna save herself she decided to have sex with Eli. After more than 2 years not a just in one episode(cough Clew was rushed cough). In though I stated I don't like s13 Clare I mean s13c Clare, because she was still herself the first two blocks. I admired how selfless she tried to be when she didn't want to tell Eli she had cancer. She was pretty tough when dealing with the horrific disease.(If only the plot was constructed better) I really felt bad when she lost Adam, and she didn't even want to celebrate that her health was getting better. She might of been my favorite female lead of the show, but the writers destroyed that chance. I do like her better than Emma, but only s8-s12 Clare. She was such a queen<333 She was sweet, serious,fierce,wise, a great friend, awkward,didn't take crap, and a peace maker. She makes this Clurr look like a joke. Clurr is insenstive, a push over, doesn't think things through, whiny, annoying, and again even a bigger drama queen than before.